Dançando com Sonserinos
by JuliettedeSade
Summary: ATENÇAO: FANFIC EM CONSERTO! Desculpe o transtorno. Tente novamente mais tarde.
1. O início

O salão comunal da sonserina estava calmo e silencioso. Só se ouvia o som do fogo crepitando na lareira e das páginas sendo passadas no livro de que Gavriila estava lendo. A menina gostava de aproveitar os dias de neve e para ficar lendo seus romances de Nicholas Sparks em frente à lareira. Mas sua tranquilidade não durou muito, logo Draco chegou com Crabbe e Goyle.

O menino dos cabelos loiros fitou-a por alguns segundos antes de sorrir para si mesmo e se voltar para seus criados.

"Crabbe, Goyle, sumam." Ordenou.

"Mas, Draco…" Goyle tentou falar.

"Sumam." Draco grunhiu.

Os dois meninos saíram, com medo de irritarem o seu líder. Draco voltou a olhar pela menina sentada na poltrona e a sorrir para si mesmo.

"Gavriila Vylegzhanin."

"Draco Malfoy." Ela olhou para ele, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Mas logo voltou para seu livro.

Ela percebeu que o menino vinha na sua direção, mas não deu importância. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, ele parou, esperando que a colega olhasse para ele, mas ela continuou concentrada na história que estava lendo. Então, ele pegou o livro da mão da menina e o pôs na mesa ao lado.

"Eu estava lendo!"

"Estava." Disse ele, calmamente sentando no braço da poltrona onde ela estava. "Mas agora você está falando comigo."

"O que você quer, Malfoy?"

"O que eu quero? Isso é uma pergunta relativa. Eu quero muitas coisas. Por exemplo: eu quero que a sonserina ganhe a taça das casas esse ano, quero herdar o posto do meu pai um dia." Ela olhou para ele impaciente."Mas, nesse exato momento, eu quero você." Ele lançou um olhar intenso.

"Ah!" Gavriila tinha sido pego de surpresa com essa. "Bom, e-eu… Por que você nunca disse antes?"

"Eu estou dizendo agora." A surpresa dela tornou o sorriso dele ainda mais presunçoso.

Gavriila se levantou lentamente, olhando fixamente para o loiro. O silêncio se instalou entre eles, ambos com a respiração começando a pesar. Ela pegou a mão dele e foi levando-o para o sofá.

A menina o fez deitar e sentou-se no colo dele. Draco sorriu, aquilo estava indo mais rápido do que ele esperava.

"Você deveria ter me dito antes que você me queria. Eu quero você desde a primeira vez que eu te vi." _Ela está na minha mão. _Pensou o menino loiro ao ouvir o que sua colega tinha dito.

Enquanto mexia seus quadris pra frente e pra trás, Gavriila começou a desabotoar a camisa de Draco e deixar suas unhas brincarem pelo tórax e barriga do menino em baixo dela. Ela se abaixou para que seu rosto ficasse na altura do pescoço dele e, então, permitiu que sua boca deslizasse levemente no ombro e pescoço dele. O movimento dos quadris de Gavriila ia ficando mais intenso e com ele a respiração do menino.

A menina conseguia sentir a ereção de Draco na sua coxa. Pela forma que ele a segurava, ela sabia que ele cederia ao desejo em pouco tempo. Era a hora.

A menina russa subiu sua boca para a orelha dele.

"Idiota."

Antes que ele conseguisse processar o que a garota tinha dito, ela já estava em pé pegando seu livro e indo embora.

"Você me chama de idiota, mas foi você que me _seduziu _e agora está indo embora, me deixando sozinho e… _Nesse estado._" Disse Draco quando ele conseguiu recuperar o fôlego.

A menina parou e virou-se para olhar para Draco.

"Eu nunca disse que eu não era igual." E com o sorriso mais malicioso que ela tinha, foi embora.


	2. O noivado

"Bom dia." Aquela voz pretensiosa soou atrás de Gavriila.

"Bom dia, Malfoy."

"_Malfoy_ é um pouco formal de mais, não acha?" O loiro se sentou ao lado dela, empurrando Pansy. "Ainda mais entre a gente."

"_Entre_ a gente? Não tem nada _entre a gente_. E a minha conversa com a Pansy tava mais interessante."

A manhã passou normalmente, Draco continuava tentando (e falhando) se a proximar de Gavriila. Na hora do almoço, a menina se sentou com as amigas como de costume.

"O Draco tá olhando pra você." Pansy disse com um sorriso e a ruiva revirou os olhos. "Como você aguenta?"

"Eu admito que é até bonitinho. E uma hora ele cansa. Afinal, ele é um sonserino." Gavriila virou e deu um tchauzinho e um sorriso para Draco. "Ele cai tão fácil que quase dá pena." As meninas riram e terminaram de comer.

Após o almoço, a russa foi pra aula de herbologia. A Sra. Sprout passou um exercício em dupla e Gavriila foi atrás de Neville. Ele era a dupla perfeita: ótimo em herbologia e fácil de intimidar. Em quanto faziam o trabalho (ou melhor, em quanto Neville fazia o trabalho), uma coruja chegou para Gavriila. A menina estranhou, mas abriu logo a carta de seus pais, com medo de ser algo urgente.

Ela começou a ler, não conseguia acreditar no que estava lendo. Não acreditava que aquele patife tivesse feito algo assim. Aquilo passava de todos os limites. Ela tinha que por um ponto final nessa história. "_Agora._" Ela pensou.

"Longbottom, termine esse trabalho. Eu tenho que resolver um problema." Antes que o menino pudesse responder, ela já tinha saído da estufa.

Ela foi o mais rápido que pode para aula de duelos. Entrou no salão empurrando as portas com toda força, viu que Draco e Harry iam se enfrentar e foi mais rápida que os dois meninos.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Draco foi desarmado e todos se voltaram para a menina que estava tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo. "Isso foi completamente fora dos limites!"

"Você recebeu a coruja dos seus pais."

"Sim, eu recebi." Começaram os burburinhos querendo saber do que eles estavam falando. _"Rictusempra! Bombarda! Estupefaça!"_

_"Petrificus Totalus."_ Snape apareceu antes que Gavriila pudesse fazer algo pior. "A aula acabou. Srta. Vylegzhanin, você ganhou uma detenção. Terá que limpar o armário de poções por uma semana." O professor pegou Draco e foi com ele para enfermaria.

Assim que o feitiço passou, Gavriila foi para o salão comunal tentar enviar uma coruja esclarecendo a confusão e avisando (enfatizando, até) que não haveria casamento algum.

* * *

"O que aconteceu aqui, senhorita Vylegzhanin?" Dumbledore perguntou assim que a menina apareceu no elevador-escada-estátua de fênix.

Obviamente, os pais dela já estavam lá. Obviamente, eles não estavam nem um pouco felizes. Assim como os Malfoy, na verdade, a Narcisa parecia que ia voar no pescoçoda jovem russa. Então, ela viu o motivo de ela estar ali. Ele parecia amedrontado, ela não sabia se era por causa dela, dos pais dele ou os dois. Natasha respirou fundo e focou na raiva que estava de Draco.

"Estava apenas escapando antecipadamente de uma prisão." Ela respondeu calmamente. "Todo prisioneiro sabe que fugas nunca são delicadas."

"Гавриила, молчит." *Gavriila, calada.* Seu pai definitivamente não queria estar ali.

"Fuga de uma prisão. Analogia interesante, senhorita Vylegzhanin." Dumbledore refletiu.

"Quero essa garota em Azkaban." Draco ouviu a mãe sussurrar e algo naquilo o incomodou.

"Посмотрите, что вы сделали! Ты женишься Драко Малфоя, нравится вам это или нет. То есть мое последнее слово, Гавриила." *Olha o que você fez! Você vai se casar com Draco Malfoy, quer você goste ou não. Essa é a minha palavra final, Gavriila.*

"Palavra final, Petya? Palavra final?" _Desde quando a Narcisa fala russo?_ Foi o único pensamento na cabeça da família Vylegzhanin. "Essa terrorista que vocês chamam de filha quase matou meu filho e vocês ainda querem que eles se casem?"

"A Narcisa tem razão, Мама. Por que ela deixaria o filho precioso se case com uma menina que conhece tortura russa?" Petya revirou os olhos para o comentário da filha.

"Porque o papai não vai querer ver o futuro herdeiro Malfoy com Harry Potter." O escritório do diretor ficou num silêncio absoluto, todos olhando para Draco. Até Dumbledore parecia ter saído brutalmente de seu devaneio.

"O que?" O unísono foi quase harmônico.

"Exatamente. Se Gavriila não se casar comigo, eu ficarei com Harry Potter. O único com quem realmente quero ficar."

"Mas tem que ser ela?" Narcisa não parecia tão surpresa assim com a notícia de que o filho dela é gay. "Porque ela?"

"Porque além de ser um ótimo negócio pras duas famílias, eu achei que ela iria me entender."

"Te entender?" A menina parecia meio cética.

"Sim. Você acha mesmo que eu não vi os seus olhares com aquela... Granger."

"O que? Além de lésbica você anda se relacionando com uma sangue-sujo?"

"Claro que não! Nem lésbica eu sou!"

"Chega, Gavriila. Você já fez o suficiente. Esse casamento vai acontecer. Assumo que dado as últimas informações, você também esteja de acordo com isso, Lucius?"

"Não poderia querer nada mais, Dmitry."

"Como é, Lucius?"

"Narcisa, em casa discutimos isso. Draco, eu realmente espero que você ponha um fim nesse caso com senhor Potter."

"Não ouvirá mais falar disso, papai."

"Vamos, Lucius. Se eu ficar aqui mais um pouco, terei um colapso." Sem mais despedidas os Malfoy saíram.

"Dumbledore, se não se importa, gostaríamos de por alguém de nossa confiança no colégio vigiando a Natasha."

"Vocês querem nomear um professor? Não podem fazer isso."

"Não! Vamos apenas por alguém como uma segurança particular, que acompanhará a Gavriila pra tudo. Ah! E tarde gostarímos que ela pudesse voltar a ter aulas de etiqueta."

"Ah! Se esse é o caso, não vejo porque não." Assim como os Malfoy, os Vylegzhanin saíram sem muitas despedidas e arrastando sua filha.

"Não! A Nadia não! E o Sasha não tinha sido internado num manicômio depois que vocês mandaram ele atrás de mim em Vladivostok?"

"Ele se recuperou e ele e a Nadia vão voltar para garantir que você não faça mais nada como o incidente com o jovem Malfoy."

"Se eles me impedissem de fazer alguma coisa, o Sasha nunca teria sido internado." A ruiva murmurou, mas seus pais não ouviram.

"Gavriila, por favor, se comporte. As reuniões com Lord Voldemort não tem sido muito boas. Eu não acho que matar Draco e se relacionar com uma sangue ruim vá melhorar as coisas."

"Não prometo nada."

Seus pais se depediram e foram embora. Eles conheciam a filha que tinham e sabia que aquilo era o melhor que conseguiriam dela.


	3. Fleur e Vladivostok

A neve caía suavemente do lado de fora do castelo enquanto todos dormiam. Bom, nem todo mundo. Gavriila foi lentamente acordada por beijos impacientes de lábios que ela reconheceria até dormindo.

"Fleur? O que você está fazendo aqui?" A ruiva sentou ainda dormindo.

"Eu vim ver você!" A francesa disse como se fosse óbvio. "Eu estava com saudades, _chérie_." Ela voltou a beijar a outra menina.

"Seu noivado acabou?" Gavriila empurrou a garota para conseguir respostas.

"Não. Mas nós ainda não estamos casados." Ela pausou. "E eu achei que o que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente." Ela se jogou nos braços da ruiva de novo. "Além disso, nós sempre dissemos que isso entre a gente era só um passatempo, nada de sentimentos. Não vai dizer que você se apaixonou por mim, _chérie_?"

"Não seja tão convencida!" Ela bateu de leve com o travesseiro no braço da francesa que se fingiu de machucada. "Só fiquei confusa. Você parecia tão certa e determinada quando disse que, depois daquele anel, o Weasley seria o único a te tocar." Ela parou por um segundo. "Aliás, cadê seu anel de noivado?"

"Eu mudei de ideia e eu deixei ele guardado. Eu me sentiria mal de me divertir com você se estivesse com ele no dedo. Fora que iria te machucar." Gavriila concordou com a cabeça e Fleur se lembrou de mais um detalhe a ser esclarecido. "Seu noivado com _monsieur_ Malfoy é um empecilho para você?"

"Nem um pouco."

"_Parfait_. Agora chega de falar, né? Não vim aqui para conversar, _chérie_."

A francesa voltou a beijar sua amante que não a impediu mais. Os beijos foram se intensificando e as duas meninas deixaram que suas mãos seguissem seus caminhos no corpo uma da outra. A respiração de Gavriila sumiu assim que Fleur começou a beijar seu pescoço. O gemido abafado foi o sinal que a francesa precisava para afundar seus dentes na pele macia e para que seus dedos passassem a abusar dos mamilos da outra. A russa se deixou cair na cama embaixo dela.

Gavriila sentiu todos os seus músculos contraírem e seus pelos arrepiarem quando a loira passou a brincar com a sua boca nos peitos e na barriga dela. Apesar das ameaças de morte da russa, Fleur nunca se cansava de fazer o que ela fazia melhor: provocar. Para falar a verdade, ela adorava provocar por causa das ameaças. Ela sabia que elas eram sinal do quanto excitada, de que ela ia ouvir aqueles gemidos que deixavam ela excitada.

Finalmente, a veela cansou de ver sua amante sofrer e enfiou dois dedos na boceta da outra. Ela se permitiu absorver o gemido que seguiu o seu ato. Ela adicionou mais um dedo e a sua boca e começou com as estocadas, mordidas e chupões até que amenina embaixo dela chegasse ao orgasmo.

Elas não ficaram paradas por muito tempo, Gavriila logo se recuperou e tratou de retribuir o prazer que tinha recebido. Gavriila, apesar de saber provocar e adorar esses tipos de "jogos", preferia ir direto ao ponto. A essa altura, ela já conhecia muito bem o corpo da loira sentada no seu colo e sabia muito bem o que fazer para levá-la ao paraíso. E assim ela o fez. Ela adorava as caras de prazer de Fleur, lembrava-a de um vídeo de sexo trouxa que ela pegou Hermione vendo na seção restrita da biblioteca uma vez.

Assim que elas se deram por satisfeitas, Fleur aparatou de volta pra casa e Gavriila voltou a dormir, se perguntando como as outras meninas som dividia o dormitório não acordaram com elas.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, quando Gavriila chegou ao salão para o café da manhã viu tudo muito quieto, quieto até de mais. Ela fez o que sempre fazia com tudo: ignorou. Logo que ela começou a comer as suas torradas, ela viu Dumbledore se levantar e ir ao pódio. _Ah, não! Mais um discurso sobre como o Riddle é mal e o Potter maravilhoso. Ainda bem que eu tenho vodka. _Mas antes que ela pudesse achar, o diretor começou seu discurso.

"Bom dia, alunos. Infelizmente, as notícias não são boas." _Começou._ Ela pensou enquanto continuava a procurar sua vodka. "Com pesar, eu informo que a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Weasley não serão mais chefes." Burburinhos se espalharam por todo o salão e Gavriila percebeu que os ex-chefes estavam mais vermelhos que os seus cachecóis.

"Ah! Então era isso."

"O que houve para o Sr. e Sra. Perfeitos terem perdido o posto?" Pansy perguntou para a amiga.

"Foram pegos na cama. E na biblioteca. E embaixo da arquibancada. E... Você entendeu." Gavriila não conseguiu conter o sorriso quando viu a cara de surpresa da amiga.

"Sendo assim, os novos chefes serão Srta. Gavriila Vylegzhanin e o Sr. Draco Malfoy. Por favor, uma salva de palmas para eles."

"O que?" As palmas vinham somente da mesa da sonserina. E de Harry Potter. A russa viu seu noivo em pé agradecendo e sentiu as mãos de sua amiga empurrando-a para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Ainda atordoada ela se levantou e com isso o resto do salão começou a aplaudir.

Para a felicidade dela, logo ela estava sala de aula esperando o professor de poções. Pelo menos, o frio úmido das masmorras parecia deixar tudo mais calmo.

"Eu sempre soube que o Draco não era lá dos mais queridos," Pansy falou, "mas eu nunca imginei que chegasse nesse nível. Acho que ser russa tem lá suas vantagens." Gavriila sorriu, mas logo se lembrou de um assunto que precisava ser resolvido.

"Sasha."

"Sim, Srta."

"Cadê a minha vodka? Nem tenta mentir, eu sei que foi você."

"Seus pais acharam que seria melhor tirá-la de você para evitar Vladivostok 2.0."

"Mas nós estamos no inverno! Eles querem que eu congele até a morte?"

"Gavriila, você sobreviveu nua o inverno de Vladivostok, acho que você sobrevive ao inverno inglês com as roupas aproriadas."

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, Snape entrou na sala e Sasha voltou para a sua posição do lado de fora da sala.

O dia passou mais rápida do que a ruiva gostaria, quando percebeu, ela já estava no seu novo quarto na torre de astronomia. O quarto era bem confortável, era espaçoso decorado com as cores da sonserina. Tinha até uma mini-cama-baú embaixo da janela, como ela gostava. Ela ficou sentada ali olhando as estrelas, até que o barulho de batidas na porta a trouxe de volta a realidade.

"Entra!"

"Oi." O loiro entrou no quarto e ficou esperando que ela falasse algo. Com o silêncio, ele se sentou do lado dela e continuou. "Obrigado por ter levantado e não ter deixado eu ter me feito completamente de idiota."

"Agradeça a Pansy. Ela que ficou me empurrando até eu levantar."

"Irei." Ele disse já se levantando. "Mas de qualquer forma, obrigado."

Ele parou e ficou olhando sua noiva por um segundo. Antes que ela percebesse, seus lábios já estavam grudados nos dela, mas ela logo o empurrou.

"Ser meu noivo não te dá o direito de me beijar!"

"Quando eu recebo esse direito? Depois do casamento?"

"Se você sobreviver até lá, eu te dou o direito de fazer o que quiser comigo." O loiro sorriu. "Não crie esperanças, você não vai sobreviver."

"Claro que vou. Seu segurança tá aí pra garantir isso." Ele falou indo para a porta.

"Quando você sair, pede para ele te contar a adorável história sobre Vladivostok." Assim que ele fechou a porta ela, voltou a olhar as estrelas e acabou dormindo onde estava.


	4. O primeiro bilhete

Mais um dia começava o inverno estava acabando. Gavriila não gostava disso, como russa, ela preferia a estação mais fria, a outras eram quentes de mais para ela.

A ruiva levantou, tomou banho e foi para a sala de estar esperar seu noivo para o café-da-manhã. Ele não demorou muito, mas, infelizmente, ele estava usando o cabelo da mesma forma que Lucius. _Será que isso é genético?_

"Bom dia, Malfoy." Ela disse ainda com o olhar fixado no cabelo loiro cheio de gel.

"Bom dia, Gavriila. Tem alguma coisa errada comigo?"

"Olha, se eu tenho que me casar com você, pelo menos usa cabelo de gente." A russa passou a mão pelo cabelo do menino bagunçando seu cabelo. "Bem melhor agora. Ficou quase pegável."

"Obrigado... ?" Ele imaginava que para os padrões de relacionamento deles isso deveria ser um elogio "Enfim, eu queria falar com você antes de a gente descer."

"O que eu fiz agora?"

"Esse bilhete 'ameaçador' não teve graça."

"Que bilhete?" Ele mostrou um pedaço de papel com letras rertadas do Profeta Diário. "_'Você vai pagar'_ Por favor, Malfoy! Eu sou melhor que isso! O Sasha te contou o que aconteceu em Vladvostok. Eu não faço ameaças, eu gosto de estar presente quando eu faço a vida de alguém um inferno. Achei que você aprendido isso."

"Isso não é muito reconfortante."

"Vamos fazer um acordo. Você para de tentar usar esse cabelo de Lucius Malfoy e eu prometo me comportar." Ela pegou a mão do menino e o puxou para a porta.

"Isso inclui parar de me trair?" Ela parou e o olhou com certa surpresa, mas não parecia negar. "Você e seus amantes não são exatamente silenciosos e eu estou no quarto ao lado."

"Digamos que eu tenha necessidades que você não pode satisfazer." Ela voltou a andar com um sorriso zombador.

"Como você sabe se nunca me deixou tentar?" Agora o sorriso dela se tornava malicioso.

"Uuuh... Então quer dizer que o bebê Malfoy tem um lado secreto?" O tom de zombaria estava claro, mas Draco preferiu ignorar.

Ela voltou, passou seus braços envolta do pescoço de seu noivo e deixou seu rosto perto o suficiente para que ele não tivesse escapatória se não olhar nos olhos dela. "Certo. Vou te dar uma chance. Vamos ver se você aguenta."

Draco sentiu sua boca sendo quase violentada pelo beijo e recebeu. Porém, passada a surpresa, ele logo se entregou aos lábios dela. Esse beijo era diferente daquele primeiro no salão comunal da Sonserina. Aquele tinha sido cheio de sarcasmo, já esse tinha desejo. Não só da parte dele e o menino percebeu isso.

"Agora?" Ele estava claramente claramente sem fôlego e não tinha como esconder.

"Por mais que voltar para o quarto e dar à Narcisa mais um motivo pra me odiar seja uma idéia tentadora, eu preciso comer. Agora, pára de enrolar." Gavriila voltou a puxar Draco para o salão principal antes que eles perdessem o café-da-manhã e ela ficasse mais mal-humorada do que ela já era.

* * *

Gavriila tinha um gosto especial, _e não muito comum entre sonserinos_, pela aula da professora Minerva McGongall. Ela admirava a inteligência da mulher. Outra opnião não muito popular entre os sonserinos, ela gostava principalmente com Hermione Granger. Ela ficava fascinada com o quanto ela aprendia ouvindo as conversas e discussões sobre história da magia. _Não que ela fosse admitir isso pra ninguém._

"Gavriila, querida." Ela tinha se distraído de novo.

"Sim, professora?"

"Sua vez de apresentar seu trabalho."

"Ah, claro." A ruiva se levantou e foi para a frente da sala. "Bem, como todos sabem, o fundador da minha casa foi Salazar Sonserina. Vocês também sabem que ele era ofidiglota, o que significa que ele tinha a habilidade de falar com cobras, e que ele não era muito fã de trouxas ou meio sangues. Nossa casa também é conhecida por seus bruxos das trevas como Tom Riddle, mais conhecido somo Lord Voldermort e, em grande parte, seus comensais da morte. Ah! E Lord Voldemort é também um herdeiro do próprio Salazar. Para ser selecionado na sonserina, o chapéu observa se você é ambicioso, a sua destreza e, bom, se você é puro sangue..."

A apresentação sobre a história da Sonserina e seu fundador passou mais rápido do que Gavriila esperava. Como essa era sua última aula do dia, agora era só sobreviver à uma hora com a Nadia.

* * *

"Boa noite, Gavie." Draco sentou ao lado de sua noiva e fingiu não ver a discussão de Crabbe e Goyle sobre quem sentaria ao lado dele.

"Gavie?"

"Eu achei que estava na hora de eu te dar um apelido." Ela revirou os olhos.

"Tanto faz."

"Olha você está começando a me suportar." A ironia estava evidente em sua voz em em seu sorriso.

"Por algum acaso isso seria sarcasmo?" Ela ollhou para o loiro com uma curiosidade divertida.

"Sim."

"Não é que isso pode dar certo? Continue assim."

A comida apareceu magicamente nas mesas e alunos e professores começaram a comer. O jantar, como em todas as noites, estava barulhento e movimentado. Nem mesmo a comida diminuia o ritimo das crianças. Falavam sobre as aulas, sobre seus dias, sobre os outros. Gavriila e Pansi se divertiam falando mal dos outros alunos, enquanto Draco exigia de Crabbe e Goyle informações sobre Harry Potter. Nada fora do comum.

Em algum momento entre mandar o Draco tirar as mãos dela e rir com a Pansi a ruva notou que um tinha aparecido na frente de seu prato. Ela lembrou daquele que Draco havia mostrado a ela naquela manhã. Durante alguns segundos, a sonserina hesitou em abrir. Antes mesmo de ler, notou o mesmo padrão do outro, letas recortadas do Profeta Diário.

_Se você se alinha com o culpado,_

_então a culpa também é sua._

"Você também recebeu um pelo visto."

"É..." Ela deu um sorriso quase psicopático. "Eu gostaria de ver eles tentarem fazer alguma coisa comigo."

"Quem você acha que é?" O loiro estava aprendendo que era melhor ignorar as tendências sociopatas de sua noiva.

"Goyle, alguém dos amiguinhos do Potter pareceu ter mandado um bilhete pra mim o magia agora?" Ela perguntou para o garoto baixo e gordo ao lado de seu noivo.

"Não sei, o Draco pediu pra que a gente ficasse de olho apenas no Potter."

"Eu não acho que seja ele." Ela fez uma expressão pensativa.

"Gavriila?" O garoto gorducho soava como quem pedia perdão.

"Sim, Goyle?"

"Eu sou o Crabbe."

"Tem certeza?" _Ao menos ela parece verdadeiramente confusa._ Pensaram os dois garotos.

"Tenho." Ele respondeu com voz baixa e em um suspiro cansado. Tanto Vincent quanto Gregory já estavam acostumados a serem confundidos, mas eles esperavam que Draco tivesse ensinado _Gavie_ a diferenciá-los.

Pouco depois, eles terminaram de comer e a russa achou que seria um bom momento para testar umas teorias. Ela jogou o cabelo, se aproximou lentamente do loiro ao seu lado, passando a mão na sua perna e quase encostou os lábios no ouvido do menino.

"Sorria como se eu tivesse dizendo algo muito safado no seu ouvido." Ela sussurrou. "E repara na reação da grifinória."

Ela se afastou aos poucos espelhando o sorriso do herdeiro Malfoy. A ruiva piscou, levantou e foi embora do salão para seguir com a última obrigação do dia. Não demorou muito para que seu noivo a seguisse.

* * *

**_De quem será esses bilhetes? Deixe um comentário dando a sua opnião._**

**_Desculpa a demora, mas eu prometo que eu não abandonei e nem pretendo._**

**_Para sugestões, críticas, pedidos, perguntas, ameaças de morte ou qualquer outra coisa, aqui está o meu twitter: anagabivilhena _**


	5. Harry Potter e o poço

O sol nascia mais uma vez e, mesmo com os grunhidos e protestos habituais, Gavriila levantou e seguiu sua rotina: tomar banho, escovar os dentes, se vestir, pentear o cabelo e ir para a sala esperar Draco, que por alguma razão, demorava mais pra se arrumar do que ela.

Porém hoje, para a surpresa da russa, quando abriu a porta Draco estava parado lá com um pote de gel de cabelo em sua mão. Ela o olhou confusa.

"Você disse pra eu não usar mais o meu cabelo como o do meu pai. Eu to aceitando o seu acordo."

A menina sorriu e começou a trabalhar. Malfoy não tinha muita certeza se ele gostava da ideia desse acordo, mas era o que ele tinha por enquanto. Até que ele pensasse em algo melhor, ele ira ter que dançar a música que ela tocasse. Porém, por mais que ele não quisesse admitir, não estava parecendo um problema tão grande.

"Que bonitinho! Vocês parcem aqueles recém-casados dos anos 50 de filme americano."

"Obrigada por estragar tudo, Sasha." Dessa vez até o loiro concordava com o sarcasmo de sua noiva. "Seu cabelo está pronto, marido. O que você vai querer para o desjejum? Já sei! Café: preto e sem açúcar, torradas, ovos e bacon: para acabar com seu colestrol e você morrer mais cedo. Acertei?" Gavriila imitou as donas de casa dos tipos filme que o segurança tinha mencionado e o menino não segurar a risada.

"Você está esquecendo uma coisa, minha querida esposa." Draco resolveu entrar na brincadeira também. "Eu sou inglês e meu café da manhã tem muito mais gordura para entupir minhas veias e me matar ainda mais rápido."

"Tem razão! Que cabeça a minha."

Eles foram para os corredres, começando a fazer a ronda matutina. Enquanto eles andavam pelos corredores, eles recebiam os educados comprimentos dos colegas da Sonserina e caretas não tão educadas dos alunos das outras casas. _Embora, Draco tivesse certeza de que outros garotos (e algumas garotas) aproveitassem para olhar para Natasha quando eles achavam que ninguém estava olhando._

Eles estavam para ir para o salão, quando algo chamou a atenção de Gavriila. A ruiva abaixou e pegou o papel dobrado do chão.

"_Draco e Gavriila_. Agora resolveram nos ameaçar juntos." A menina falou e seu noivo chegou mais perto e observava a garota abrir o bilhete por cima do ombro dela.

_Como vocês conseguem?_  
_Andar de cabeça erguida e_  
_rir pelos corredores?_

"Conseguindo." Draco disse como se fosse óbvio e a russa concordou.

"Adoro com superestimam nosso senso de moral e ética. É tão irônico." Gavriila disse com um certo divertimento." Mas ao mesmo tempo, é só algo dar errado e a culpa já é de nós, pobers sonserinos."

"Exatamente." O loiro disse com um certo cansaço.

* * *

O resto da manhã passou com normalidade e tranquilamente. Com excessão de um momento com Harry Potter, que foi _surpreendente _pra dizer o mínimo. Eles estavam na sala do professor de poções esperando que este chegasse e começasse a aula, quando o menino que sobreviveu passou por eles.

"Gostei do penteado." Draco procurou por sinais de ironia no rosto do outro menino quando ele o elogiou, mas não achou nenhum.

"Obrigado... ?"

"Perdoa os modos do meu noivo. Obrigada." A ruiva agradeceu com mais convicção e o moreno olhou para ela e sorriu. "Viu, amor? Eu te disse que você não precisava seguir o senso de moda ultrapassado do seu pai." Ela disse se voltando para o loiro sentado ao seu lado, enrolando seus braços nos ombros dele.

"Definitivamente não." Disse Harry e saiu deixando a ruiva rindo.

"Caso vocês não se lembrem, meu pai tem sangue Veela!" Disse o loiro indignado.

"Eu lembro, mas não significa que ele saiba o que fazer com isso. Assim como não significa que você saiba o que fazer com a sua parte do sangue Veela." Ele olhou para ela incomodado com o comentário dela. Ao ver a reação dele, ela continuou. "Não precisa fazer essa cara. Eu vou me certificar de que você saiba usar ele muito bem."

"E o que te garante que eu já não saiba?"

"Você me forçar a casar com você é uma evidência bem forte."

"Eu tenho esperanças de que até lá você esteja me queredo também."

"Só nos seus sonhos."

Antes que Draco pudesse responder, o Professor Snape ordenou que todos ficassem quietos e começou a aula.

Há uma lenda sobre o poço da floresta proíbida. Na verdade, sua própria existência era uma lenda. Dizia-se que o poço era um portal e que só aparecia para aqueles para aqueles cujo cujo coração já tenha conhecido dor verdadeira e que consiga unir razão e emoção para criar uma missão verdadeiramente honrosa. E, bom, é aquela velha história: sempre tem alguém que conhece alguém que já viu o poço.

Porém, depois que o menino que sobreviveu em pessoa disse nunca havia visto poço algum, deu-se como certo que o tal poço não existia. Afinal, que missão seria mais honrosa, e nobre até, do que a do único herdeiro Potter de salvar todo o mundo bruxo?

Mas talvez, só talvez, Harry tivesse mentido. Ou talvez, a verdade seja que o poço seja sensiente e tenha um senso de moral e honra diferente do resto do mundo mágico. Talvez tivesse sim existido alguém cujo coração conseguiu invocar essa lendária magia. E talvez seja essa pessoa que esteja trazendo problemas para Draco e Gavriila.

Ou talvez isso tudo seja apenas especulação.

* * *

Draco e Gavriila achavam que ser chefes e sonserinos os livraria de entrar na lista de alunos para limpar a sala do poções. _Eles estavam errados._ Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto arrumavam a sala. Gavriila estava guardando os materiais no armário do fundo da sala, enquanto Draco perambulava fazendo... Alguma coisa útil, ela esperava.

"Malfoy." Ela chamou.

"Você não precisa me chamar pelo sobrenome."

"Só vem logo aqui." A menina revirou os olhos.

"Fala." Disse o loiro se pondo de frente para sua noiva.

"Eu não alcanço aquela prateleira. Me levanta pra eu guardar esses frascos."

"Você sabe que você pode usar magia pra isso, né?"

"Eu sei, mas eu resolvi te dar algo de útil pra fazer." _Ela está inventando desculpas pra eu tocar nela?_ "Anda! Me levanta!" Ela levantou um pouco a voz e estalou os dedos para tirar o menino do transe em que ele estava.

"Como você espera que eu faça isso?"

"Ah... Não sei... Talvez você possa abraçar as minhas pernas e me levantar?" Ela dizia com o tom de sarcasmo que ela usava quando estatava o óbvio e olhava para ele como se ele fosse um imbecil.

"Mas eu vou ter que me abaixar e me ajoelhar." O garoto com uma expressão que era quase de nojo.

"Se você vai casar comigo, essa não vai ser a única vez que você vai se ajoelhar." Draco preferiu ignorar o sorriso malicioso no rosto da menina.

Ele se abaixou aos poucos e hesitante e a ruiva não pôde evitar a virada de olho enquanto pegava os frascos. Ao fim, o menino parou com apenas um dos joelhos apoiado no chão, para facilitar na hora de levantar. Ver seu noivo assim, fez com que a menina não conseguisse conter o sorriso.

"Que bonitinho! Agora só falta o anel." Ela disse enquanto ele abraçava seus joelhos e a levantava.

A menina começou a por os frascos no lugar e viu um envelope branco. Ela não precisou procurar pelo padrão de recortes de jornal para saber que era obra do inimigo-secreto deles. A ruiva, então, terminou o que estava fazendo e pegou o envelope.

"Pronto. Pode me por no chão."

Draco afroxou a força que fazia, mas sem deixar de envolver a menina que caia por entre seus braços. Quando a garota finalmente chegou ao chão, ambos os adolescentes perceberam o quão próximos eles estavam um do outro e o quanto os seus corpos formigavam com o toque. Draco reparou no quanto ele gostava da forma como o cabelo dela caía envolta de seu rosto do quanto ele gostava dos olhos verdes dela, principalmente quando ela olhava assim de baixo para cima. Do ponto de vista dele, ela estava parecendo inofenciva, doce e frágil. Gavriila notou como as mãos dele se encaixavam na parte infeiror das costas dela confortavelmente... _Confortavelmente? Não. Definitivamente não tem nada de confortável nisso._

"Dessa vez está endereçado só a você." A menina disse pondo a carta entre os rostos deles e dando um passo para trás pra sair dos braços do loiro que pegou o envelope da sua mão.

_Seu cabelo novo_  
_não esconde o verdadeiro_  
_monstro que você é_  
_por dentro._

"Parece que mais alguém reparou no seu senso de moda." Disse o loiro após ler o bilhete em voz alta.

"Talvez. Ou talvez seja o próprio Potter. Não é segredo para niguém que ele não gosta de você."

"Não acho que seja ele. Ele pode não gostar de mim, mas a gente se entende. E ele pode não ser nenhum gênio, mas ele também não é burro assim."

"E você botou o Vincent e o Gregory para perseguir ele." Gavriila levantou a sombrancelha como quem estivesse esperando que seu noivo admitisse alguma coisa.

"Isso também... Você sabe o primeiro nome deles?" O garoto surpreendeu-se.

"Sim." Ela respondeu sem entender o motivo da surpresa do menino na sua frente. "Eu estou tentando parar de confundí-los." O adolescente acenou com a cabeça seu entendimento.

"Acho que acabamos por aqui, né?"

"Isso! Jantar!"

Antes que Draco pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele viu sua noiva correndo em direção ao salão principal e não conseguiu controlar a risada. _É, pelo visto, eu gosto dela._ Ele pensou com um sorriso enquanto ele também ia para o salão onde eram servidas as refeições.


End file.
